The Goddess of The Future
by Dinosaurous
Summary: Imagine a family of Gods that humans don't know about, they are classed as Gods but not born into the family. The most recent descendant of this new race, Felicity, has been a voice in Leo's head for eternity but when Leo finally meets his, not so little, guardian angel, he gets the shock of his life.
1. chapter 1

Chapter One - Leo

"You'll die! Don't do it, Leo!" The voice had started to get more active in Leo's head now, ever since the seven, Will, Nico and Reyna had stopped at Camp HalfBlood. Leo decided to ignore the voice and jump off of the bridge, his life started to flash before his eyes. Tia Calida putting him in the fire, the picnic table when he was 5, the snake that thought she was crazy. His mother burning in the fire, the time at the grand canon when he fell off of the skywalk...

"Stop!" Leo thought to himself no more thinking about his past, he was plummeting to his death at 60 miles an hour. Leo braced himself for impact, and just at the last moment the bunjee-chord caught him, thank the gods it hadn't snapped!

"Oh well maybe I was wrong!" The voice muttered, "I'm joking I'm never wrong, I just wanted to make you scared!" Leo had just started to get used to the ADHD before the voice started and now she just had to do this, scar the underworld out of him when he actually could die.

"See it wasn't so bad!" Piper said like he was a little kid. Leo hated that everyone treated him like he was this small child everyone had the burden to look after, well everyone except the voice. Even though she was mean and would scare him half to death sometimes, she always talked to him like she was an equal.

"And this is the Seven..." Leo hadn't noticed that Chiron had walked over with a girl. She was new and seemed pretty ordinary except for the massive wings that adorned her back. They had to be at least 16 feet in wingspan, she was as tall as Chiron (which is pretty tall since he is part horse) and had dark brown, wavey hair that flowed down to her hips, her eyes were an emerald green and they reflected the light so perfectly that anyone would fall for her.

"Ahh, I see you are testing out the Bunjee jumping area of camp! This is Felicity, she is well a God, not a Demigod, a God so be nice!" Chiron then turned and galloped away. Leo knew it, of course she was a god she was stunning.

"Hello, don't take the God thing to seriously, Chiron just likes to show off." She said with a little chuckle. Leo knew that voice, he had heard it before.

"Don't I know you?" Leo asked curiously.

"Well _Mijo_ , you have to figure that out yourself." Leo knew who it was straight away, the person that had always been there, the person that had been there throughout his intire life, the voice. He didn't expect her to be this beautiful! She had a slight smile that was always on her face when she was talking.

"Leo, you wanna stop staring at her now?" Nico said, laughing. He hadn't realised he had been deep in thought, damn it ADHD had ruined another possible relationship.

"It's ok, sometimes it's a lot to take in." She said, laughing, she was still looking at Leo as if she knew he was gonna ask another question.

"What are you the God of exactly, not to be rude?"

"The future, I know exactly when everything is going to happen. The humans don't know my family since Zeus made us hide away for eternity!" She said, she seemed sad even with her delicate smile. Leo wondered what she was upset about. "My parents, they died when I was born, Zeus took me in. In my family, when you have a child your time is basically up, and you die. The humans who did know about us classed us as Gods, we weren't born into the family... But yeah, the Goddess of the Future, nice to meet you!"


	2. Chapter Two - Sensitive Subjects

Chapter Two - Leo

"How did you get here and how...?" Leo was interrupted by One ofthe Ares Cabin, Thomas.

"Why hello! And your name is?" He said pretending to be hot, it didn't work though since he fell over his laces.

"This is Felicity, she is a God." Hazel said through gritted teeth. "So, who's your mother and father?"

"My mother was Razazor and my father was Dometries..." OF COURSE HER MOTHER AND FATHER'S NAMES SOUNDED AWESOME! Omg, why? Leo knew he would never have a chance with her.

"Wait, so why aren't you with your parents?" Frank asked innocently. Even Leo knew that that was not a good question to ask she said talked about her parents in the past tense like they had died or she wanted to get away from them.

"Well my mother died in when I was born and my father... Well... He just recently passed... A fire... I was made to watch..." Leo could tell that it was a sensitive subject.

"So... You're new, you don't know your way round camp, Felicity? I'm guessing." Leo knew he had to change the subject or he was afraid she might cry, Leo hated it when anyone cried even if it was a happy thing.

"No, I don't" Felicity said, with a thank you so much you are my hero look. "Oh and call me Felis"

 ** _(Note: Felis is pronouced: Fell-is just to let you know._** ** _Hope you enjoyed this part, sorry if there are any mistakes._** ** _Cya,_** ** _From Dino._** ** _And may the odds be ever in your favor!!)_**


End file.
